verdadero amor
by noroxia
Summary: acá una historia romántica sobre como uno pasa de una ilución a darse cuenta del amor verdadero que siempre es mas fuerte jejeje , no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias.


Lucky Fred

"Verdadero amor"

Todo comienza estando Fred sentado en su cama pensando profundamente en Nora mientras mueve desesperadamente sus dados de la suerte, en eso interrumpe Friday y le pregunta con cara de curioso -¿en qué tanto piensas amigo?-

Fred: (suspirando le responde) –en Nora, sabes desde hace mucho que me gusta y siento que ya es hora de que le diga mis sentimientos, pero que tal si ella me rechaza, me sentiré muy mal-

Friday: le cuenta que una vez él también se había enamorado muy profundamente de una tostadora alemana y que pese a que se declaró ella no le había respondido nada, -me sentí muy mal, pero eso no me dejó mal al contrario me dio más fuerza para luchar… deberías hacer lo mismo declárate frente a Nora, no tienes nada que perder además hay más electro.. Perdón más chicas a las que puedes conquistar-

Fred: con cara de entusiasmado mira a Friday y le responde –sabes qué?... tienes razón iré a por ella, me declarare y le diré todo el amor que siento por ella, (susurrando) además ella si me va a responder no es un electrodoméstico…-

Friday: ¿qué dijiste?

Fred: nada, es solo que no puedo esperar hasta mañana cuando le diga espero me diga que si quiere ser mi novia-

Al otro día muy temprano en la mañana Fred esta levantado y listo para salir a la escuela.

Simon: valla te has levantado muy temprano hoy hijo que te ocurre ¿estas enfermo?, si quieres te llevo al médico…

Fred: no, no es eso padre es solo que sentí ganas de salir más temprano es solo eso…

Friday: desde la mochila susurra con tono sarcástico –claro que si, además ni siquiera pegaste una pestaña anoche de tanto pensar en el asunto-…

Simon: dijiste algo!

Fred: no, ya me tengo que ir, adiós-

Ya en la escuela

Brains: hola Fred!

Fred: hola (le responde sin siquiera mirarla)

Brains: oye, que te ocurre te ves tenso, con cara de preocupado…

Fred: lo que pasa es que hoy me le declarare a Nora, le diré todo lo que siento por ella y le pediré que sea mi novia!

Brains: hoo, genial te deseo suerte!

Fred: gracias, nos vemos (se fue deprisa al ver a Nora salir al patio de la escuela)

Brains: de nada, Fred! (al voltear para mirarlo se da cuenta que ya no estaba y con voz de desilusión le habla al aire mientras suspira) que te valla… bien.

En el patio de la escuela Fred llama a Nora y le pide que si pueden hablar en privado, pero antes manda a Friday a buscar al planeta marte una piedra que se parezca teddy roosevelt para que no los interrumpa.

Fred: (muy nervioso) Nora ¿querrías venir un momento por favor?, necesito decirte algo

Nora: (con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una voz suave dice) dime Fred-

Fred: mira no sé cómo decirte esto, pero desde que te conocí creo que me gustas muchísimo, ( él mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca un papelito y lo comienza a leer) espero que esto lo explique mejor que yo Nora, las rosas son rojas, me gustas cuando callas porque estas como ausente, me gustas más que el pan con aceite, necesito un mapa porque me perdí en tus ojos… maldición no entiendo mi propia letra… (Fred tira el papel al suelo y con voz decidida le dice) –mira quieres ser mi novia?, (Mira a Nora a los ojos y viendo que ella se está riendo se levanta con cara de decepción y dice) – veo que lo arruine, pero que tonto soy- le da la espalda y se prepara para irse.

Nora: (se acerca lentamente a la espalda de Fred y lo abraza tiernamente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro y le susurra al oído) no me pareció tonto, me pareció lindo y claro que si quiero serlo.

Fred: ¿¡enserio, quieres serlo !excelente!

Nora: bien, ¡nos vemos novio mío!

Fred: ¡adiós norita!

Camino a casa Brains ve a Fred

Brains: hola Fred que tal te fue con Nora?

Fred: de maravilla, acepto ser mi novia y ahora vamos a salir juntos este fin de semana, la llevare al cine, a comer helado, a un restaurant y después al atardecer a la playa para ver la puesta de sol juntos…¿¡no te parece romántico Brains!?

Brains: si, pero que no este fin de semana me habías invitado a jugar video juegos, recuerdas?

Fred: si, bueno no podre ok, pero le ordenare a Friday que te haga compañía y por cierto donde estará..

Mientras tanto en marte

Friday: no he podido hallar la roca esa de teddy roosevelt, pero le llevaré esta, según mis archivos se parece al decimotercer presidente de estados unidos Milliard Fillmore, supongo que puede servir.

Brains: (suspirando) o bueno supongo que me quedaré con Friday

Llega el fin de semana Fred se dirige a casa de Brains para dejarle por el día a Friday, llama a la puerta y sale Brains

Fred: buenos días Brains, bien se me hace tarde

Brains: buenos d... (El celular de Fred interrumpe el saludo)

Fred: (contesta el celular) hola Nora amor de mi vida ya estaré allí espérame un momento, te veo preciosa (cuelga), bien te Friday te ordeno que le obedezcas a Brains todo el día de hoy. (Se va muy contento saltando)

Brains: adiós ni siquiera me miro

Friday: si es que está muy enamorado, cuando fui a marte y le traje la piedra tampoco la miro mucho la tiro al patio y…

Brains: espera trajiste una roca marciana, de que sector?

Friday: cerca de donde está la máscara de sidonia…

Brains: tú sabes que allí viven los sidonianos extraterrestres humildes, pero si los sacan de su territorio se vuelvan agresivos, será mejor que vallamos a ver (en eso suena el reloj de brains), súper comandante!

Súper comandante: agente Brains, me enteré que alguien o algo estuvo en la villa de los sidonianos y sacaron una nave en forma de piedra parecida a una cara para ser más exactos la del decimotercer presidente de estados unidos Milliard Fillmore

Friday: gulp

Súper comandante: es imperioso que atrapes al sidoniano y lo regreses a casa antes de que se vuelva agresivo y destruya medio planeta.

Brains: entendido cambio y fuera, bien Friday por tu culpa tenemos una misión y no podremos jugar videojuegos.

Friday: culpa mía!, es de Fred el me ordeno buscar esa piedra para que no le interrumpiese mientras él se declaraba con Nora!

Brains: (usando su voz interior) como estará Fred y Nora, porque siento raro cuando pienso en ellos dos serán celos? O será que no puedo aguantar que mi mejor amigo se valla de mi lado?...

Friday: bien vámonos tenemos que buscar esa nave…

Mientras en la cita con Fred y Nora, ambos sentados mirándose mientras comen un helado.

Nora: ho fred he estado muy contenta…

Fred: (suspirando) si yo también, cuando estoy contigo es como si el mundo y todo lo que existe no existiera, solo puedo pensar en ti…

Nora: yo también solo pienso en ti y…

Fred y Nora se acercaban cada vez más sus caras, Fred muy nervioso comienza a cerrar los ojos y Nora por su parte ladea un tanto su cabeza, sus labios están a punto de encontrarse cuando de repente y justo antes del beso se escucha mucha genta gritar…

Brains: Friday no lo pierdas de vista, debemos atrapar a ese sidonio!

Friday: a la orden jefa, no lo perderé de vista ningún momento.

El sidonio que había crecido más de dos metros de alto y que su fuerza se había multiplicado arremetía contra todo a su paso, la persecución del sidoniano llevó a Friday y a Brains justo al parque en donde estaban Fred y Nora.

Nora: que es eso? (Dijo temblando)

Fred: (en la mente) debe de ser un extraterrestre, por aquí ya debe de venir Brains a atraparlo además le deje a Friday

Brains: te ordeno convertirte en una capsula para que la concentración de oxigeno del monstruo baje y se achique.

Friday: (transformado) lo encapsulare, no te me escapes sidoniano!

Brains: (entre toda la multitud del parque ve a Fred que está abrazando a Nora y se queda absorta al verlos juntos)…

Friday: muy bien ya lo tengo!, Brains, Brains que te ocurre ya no puedo contenerlo más al monstruo!

Brains: (con los ojos perdidos mirándolos piensa) porque siento de esta forma?… no soporto verlos juntos…

Friday: (el sidoniano logro romper las defensas de Friday y escapó hacia el bosque) mira Brains se escapó, porque no lo metiste dentro de su nave para mandarlo a marte de una vez por todas?

Brains:…. Lo siento Friday mejor vámonos y monitoreemos desde el laboratorio…

Pasaron los días y los días y cada misión a la que Brains asistía lo hacía sola, solo en caso muy necesario iba donde Fred a pedirle a Friday, ya casi en la escuela no se hablaban

Fred: (suspira)…

Nora: que te ocurre amor?, pareciera que no estuvieras conmigo

Fred: nada es solo que mi amiga braianna ya no me habla como antes es como si anduviera enojada conmigo o algo por el estilo.

Nora: deberías preguntarle que le ocurre… no creo que sean… (Ambos al unísono) ¡CELOS! (Soltando una carcajada ambos)

Fred: celosa de qué?, solo es mi amiga… pero aun así la quiero…

Nora: bueno te recomiendo hables… bueno amor me tengo que ir a hacer una aburrida tarea del señor Thonsils con Corky.

Fred y Nora se besan tiernamente en la boca para despedirse, y este se va a casa.

Fred: oye Friday, Que le ocurre a Brains?, quiero decir se ha comportado de manera muy extraña conmigo últimamente, ya casi no quiere estar conmigo, no quiere venir a jugar videojuegos, no responde mis llamadas por teléfono y solo viene para llevarte para sus misiones a la que por cierto no he ido a ninguna últimamente.

Friday: (en tono un poco burlesco) lo que pasa es que desde que sales con Nora ya no vas a su casa, no la saludas y ni siquiera te juntas con ella en el patio de la escuela y eso la tiene un poquito molesta.

Fred: (con cara preocupada) ho dulce maíz! creo que tienes razón, debo ir a su casa a pedirle disculpas.

Fred: (golpea la puerta)

Brains: (abre y ve a Fred moviendo los dados) ha eres tú, que quieres?

Fred: (con cara de tristeza) mira Brains sé que he estado mucho tiempo con Nora y bueno la cuestión es que vengo a pedirte disculpas, no sé qué te ocurre para conmigo solo espe… (en eso Brains interrumpe a Fred)

Brains: (con cara molesta y hablando en tono fuerte ) ¡quieres saber que me ocurre?!, ¡lo que pasa es que… me gustas Fred ok !, ¡no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti hasta que empezaste a salir con Nora, pero supongo que ahora ya no importa para ti no importo nada! (le cierra la puerta con mucha fuerza en la cara)

Fred: (quedándose frio por lo que le dijo) ho Brains…

Brains: (al otro lado de la puerta se sienta abrazando sus rodillas apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas) por lo menos ya le dije…

Fred: (en su cuarto) valla yo le gusto a Brains y hasta ahora me lo dice… (Se comienza a acordar de todas las aventuras vividas por ellos dos)

En los días sucesivos a la noticia su mente no podía dejar de pensar en ella y hasta Nora lo notó más abstraído que en otras ocasiones

Nora: que te pasa Fred? Te noto menos cariñoso, mira esta linda puesta de sol, no te parece romántico?..

Nora y Fred se besaron como siempre de forma muy romántica y tierna pero esta vez fue diferente Fred al sentir los labios y el cuerpo de Nora en su mente apareció la imagen de Brains muy nítidamente, solo pensaba en ella en ese momento se separaron y Fred le dice a Nora

Fred: déjame llevarte a casa Nora

Mientras tanto en casa de Brains

Brains: (suspirando mientras mira de forma muy desconcentrada mira las pantallas de su computador) por qué se siente tan feo el amor?, esto no me lo enseñaron en la escuela de protectores… (En eso el súper comandante llama a Brains por el computador)

Súper comandante: agente Brains tenemos que el sidoniano aún sigue en el planeta tierra y es imperativo que lo atrapes.

Brains: por supuesto

Se dirige a casa de Fred, golpea la puerta y sale él, se miran a los ojos por un momento y ambos se sonrojan al verse.

Brains: (mueve rápidamente la cabeza y lo mira un tanto despectivo) préstame a Friday para atrapar a un monstruo que tengo pendiente.

Fred: claro, Friday! (Grita para adentro, Friday que venía con una bandeja llena de vasos con jugo y agua helada choca contra la pared y se moja completo

Brains: ¿Qué hace Friday con eso?

Fred: es que tengo un poco de calor y le pedí que me trajera algo de beber.

Friday: vvvzzzzzz… señora, señora déjeme que le lave la lavadora…. Soy yo o aquí hace mucho sueño… es el programa de la una siendo exactamente las tres y media de la tarde vvzzzz..

Brains: ho demonios, tendré que atrapar a esa cosa yo sola

Fred: ¡espera Brains!...

Brains llega donde el aterrador monstruo que ahora había crecido más, pelearon incansablemente golpe tras golpe que se propinaban hasta que el sidoniano logró golpear con gran fuerza y atrapo a Brains en una jaula metálica.

Brains: (comienza a despertar con dolor de cabeza y un poco confundida) maldito sidoniano, me logro atrapar y me quitó mi reloj como para pedir ayuda…, que haré ahora?...

Pasaban las horas y no tenía ningún plan entre manos, hasta que a lo lejos escuchaba una especie de motor de cohete

Brains: qué o quién será?

El sonido se venía acercando cada vez más, Brains pone alerta sus sentidos y logra escuchar la voz de Friday y la de Fred a lo lejos y siente una alegría inmensa.

Brains: ho por fin, me vienen a sacar de aquí…

Fred: Friday transfórmate en la cúpula para achicar a esa cosa!, pero esta vez no lo pierdas de vista..

Friday: a la orden Fred! (se transforma y rápidamente comienza a perseguir al sidoniano la persecución dura varios minutos entre golpes y acorraladas rápidas, finalmente Friday lo aprisiona)

Friday: rápido Fred lánzame la roca (mientras el sidoniano se encoje cada vez más)

Fred: ten amigo! (lanzándole con gran fuerza la nave)

Friday encapsula al monstruo y tomándolo entre sus manos dice:

Bien me lo llevare a marte para que no provoque más problemas

Fred: espera quiero sacar a Brains de la jaula (entran al contenedor y Fred ve a Brains y le ordena a Friday liberar a Brains antes de que se marche de marte, Friday lo hace y enseguida se va con el sidoniano atrapado, ambos se miran un momento se sonrojan)

Fred: sé que este no es el momento correcto para decirte esto… pero analizando bien la situación creo que yo también… (Con voz muy nerviosa y tan colorado como tomate) te… amo.

Brains: (se abalanza sobre Fred abrazándolo tan fuerte como puede) déjame decirte que tu…

Fred: (interrumpe a Brains) aunque te haya dejado abandonada tu siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, perdóname por todas las cosas que no dije y que no hice y cada vez que hacia algo mal tu estuviste ahí para levantarme además desde que llegaste… has cambiado mi vida..

Brains: (mientras mira a Fred a los ojos brillantes) sabes desde que te conocí cada momento sea misión o jugando… lo atesoraba mucho, pero que le dirás a Nora?

Fred: solo la verdad, además ella es linda y todo pero no es como tú al ser muy comprensiva conmigo y aguantar mis payasadas.

Brains y Fred se miran y lentamente se iban a besar y llego Friday

Friday: muy bien Fred ya está devuelto.

Fred: bien gracias Friday, ahora vámonos a casa!

Pasaron los días y Fred le conto todo a Nora terminando así su relación, Brains y fred tuvieron su primera cita fueron al cine, comer helados y fueron a la playa mirando juntos la puesta de sol

Brains: no te parece un poco trillado?, quiero decir mirar el atardecer eso es muy de película cursi

Fred: puede ser pero esas películas le dieron al clavo, se siente muy lindo mirar esto junto a ti

Brains: ..es cierto es muy lindo… ¿por cierto donde esta Friday?

Fred: lo mande a buscar otra piedra a marte

Brains: que tu hiciste que?

Fred: solo es una broma lo envié a medir la distancia entre júpiter y Plutón contándolo con una huincha métrica de 5 metros

Brains: jajaja le tomara un tiempo hacer eso

Mientras el sol se ponía ambos muy nerviosos se aproximaban cada vez más cerca para poder encontrar sus labios y el silencio invadió el espacio en ese momento, el la contemplaba al mirar sus labios mientras sus manos despejaban su cabello, ella buscaba la mirada que se hacía cada vez más próxima hasta que ambos labios se encontraron, despacio y sin prisa sus alientos se mezclaron creando un sabor jamás creado Brains no podía creer que su primer beso fuera asi de tierno y excitante, las suaves olas que chocaban la playa se escuchaba como música para ambos, la piel de Brains se erizaba y al separarse se miraban otra vez como queriendo que ese instante no terminara jamás.


End file.
